An Anonymous Note
by tom.zhu.509
Summary: Tori wants to tell Yuma her feelings then gets an idea on how to tell him and ask him if he liked her without finding out it's Tori so she won't be scared at what the answer to her question is. This story has a hint of humor with it. Read for more info.
1. 1: An Anonymous Note

Tom: Hello to all who reads this, I'm Tom as you can see and I'm here to tell about a story I made. This is my first one so don't be very hard on it. Here are special guests, Yuma and Tori (PS: I'm using the English Anime names)

Yuma: Why did we come again?

Tori:(slaps him) Be polite Yuma!

Yuma: Why should I, this guy dragged us out of our world!

Tom: To tell you my story!(smash and breaking glass)

Tori: Wow! some voice!

Tom:Thanks. :) Now for my story.

Tori: Uh Yuma...

Tom:Now what, can't you wait for the next chapter or the end!

Tori: Fine!

Tom: Now for a round of applause for this story's random card

Utopia: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal

Tom: That's right or you two would be kissing everday

Tori: That's what I wanted to talk about

Tom: Just be silent and read.

* * *

An Anonymous Note

It was a fairly sunny day in the city of Heartland. A peaceful, relaxing Saturday, expect in Tori Meadow's head. She could only think of one person and why she just couldn't say what she wanted to say to him, Yuma Tsukumo. She was scared at saying how she really felt about him cause she was scared at what he was going to say back. Was it "I like you too" or "I like you but not in that way". Then she had an idea! 'What if I could say "I like you" and find out if you like me back without making eye contact or knowing it's me!' she thought. 'But how am I going to do this?' she wondered. Suddenly, she smiled.

* * *

** Meanwhile At Yuma's**

He was thinking the same thing only backwards. 'I like her but that doesn't mean that I'm not shy in telling her!' he screamed in his mind. 'Oh well'. As you know, Yuma isn't what you call "_smart_" but rather "_dumb_" and one of the reasons he thought Tori didn't like him the way he liked her. 'I wish she liked me'. But what Yuma didn't know was that his dream was going to come true.

* * *

**Tomorrow...**

Yuma got a letter without a return address but it was for him. He went upstairs as he opened the letter. " Dear Yuma, I like you and am your secret admirer. I, well have some trouble going up to you and telling you how I feel." _**Yuma**** then began to BLUSH**_ "I'm also jealous why you hang out with Tori, is there something going on? If you can, leave a letter for me in the trash can behind the alley next to the pizza shop, never gets picked up. Sincerely, Anonymous". 'That's weird, no one likes me that way till now. Might be a new girl' examining the letter for any sign of a clue for who it was. 'No finger mark, no food stain, printed on a machine. No clue who!'

* * *

**At School The Next Day  
**

"Hey Tori!" Yuma yelled as he raced after her. " You know any new girls around here" he asked trying to relax and catch his breath.

She shook her head " Afraid not, ha why do you need to know this Yuma". He started to blush and scratch his head.

"Well you see..." trailing off

"So"

"Well someone likes me and I think it's a new girl cause well..." Pause " no one likes me that way but Cathy"

'I'm Anonymous!' wanting to say those words so bad but knew she had to prove he liked her first. "Oh, k so you think it's a new girl who is wanting you so bad" trying to cover her sarcasm. He didn't say anything but nodded firmly 'That was close, I thought he had noticed my sarcastic voice'

'Is it just my mind or did she just say "Oh, k so you think it's a new girl who wants you so badly". She is right now the only culprit because of acting wierd and well, any person knows how easy a lie can be made. If she is, maybe I'll be her boyfriend!' blushing at his comment in his mind "We should probably get to class"

" Ya, almost forget." but then thinking, 'Did he just blush right before he asked to go to class? Probably my imagination.' shrugging it off

The whole day just as normal as others except Yuma very distracted at his letter

'I'm still very curious who wrote this letter' not noticing Bronk kicking him into the pool. **Smack! Smash! Splash!** " What was that for!" yelling at Bronk with everyone looking

"You were not very focused so I" _Chuckle _"thought you needed a nice cool dive!" setting the whole room, even the swimming coach, on fire laughing their heads off. All but Tori for some reason, she just chuckled softly in the almost glass breaking sound.

'Why isn't Tori laughing her head off? I wonder...' As he started to swim to the deck ' Me and Tori have been around each other for a long time and doesn't laugh at things she thinks is not as funny. Maybe she told Bronk to do this but why would she do that'

As he climbed to deck something appeared "_Yuma, why are you friends laughing at you in a hysterical manner and what are you thinking about? Was it the letter that was in your mallbox yesterday." _Yuma then went into the locker room to talk to Astral

"Don't talk to me, I'm thinking!"  
"_So it is the letter!_"  
"Well, ya cause I really want to find out who the person is."  
"_You know what?_"  
"What?"  
"_I think I know how to help you._" Astral finished with a grin and Yuma forced a smile.

* * *

Tom: Finally it's done!

Tori: Ha Tom, can I have a moment with Yuma **PLEASE**!

Tom: Fine. One minute and I'm watching you two.

Tori: No, I ment in private.

Tom: Oh, one minute.

(I walk up to the door and listened closely)

(In a manner of being very silent)

Tori: Since we are not in our world with the people we know, I thought it would be a good time to tell you that I well like you that way.

Yuma: How sweet of you to say it but there isn't much I can do right now except say I like you too.

Tori: We could go in the closet.

Yuma: Really?

Tori: Sure Tom's not here right now.

Yuma: Fine.

(I can't hear anything so I go in a few seconds later)

Tom: Hey you guys?

(open closet)

Tom: Really?

Yuma: Told you! (as he started to lift his lips from hers)

Tom: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. 2: The Hunt for Who

Tom: Welcome back!

(sounds come from closet.)

Tom: (Open door) Seriously? Again?

Yuma: Why can't we do this?

Tom: Cause your doing it in my closet!

Tori: **Fine**!

Utopia: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal

Yuma: Good cause I don't want you to be either.

* * *

The Hunt For Who

It was night on a Monday night. No one to be seen but a shadowy figure moving to the pizza shop (and Astral if your Yuma). Astral was waiting at where Yuma had put the letter when the shady suspect approached, reaching into the trash can for the letter

"_My, my, looks like the secret admirer is here to get her letter._", as he moves in to get a better look but gets nothing as the girl wore a mask to cover up her face. _'Wonder who it is._' he thought but knew no one but Yuma could hear him. Astral then followed the shady suspect to a house, 'Wait! That's not a girl', he shouted in his mind and then went back to Yuma. "_Yuma, I think your secret admirer is using Bronk to get her info."_

"What! Bronk! But, but, but why?"  
"_Probably just asked him to pick it up and tell her the information so we don't know who she is!_" he explaimed  
"So our trick didn't work?" he asked while Astral shock his head. "Aw man! I can't believe that _ trick didn't work!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Bronk's**

"Ha Tori, got that letter you wanted." at the same time looking at the letter. "What, you said to Yuma that your his secret admirer!"  
"So what if I said that! Anyway, just read it to me please."  
"K, it says "Dear Anonymous, Why don't you just come up and tell me. Also, I kind of do like Tori but one, I don't know if she likes me and two, I don't know who you are. I would be very happy if you told me who you were because I'm not what you call, "patient". Sincerely, Yuma." There are you happy."  
"Very!" while holding her tears. "Thanks a million Bronk!"  
"Pleasure to help a girl in need of help." then turns off his D-gazer.

'I think I'll just play this anonymous thing for a little while longer until I can have an opportunity' she thought.

* * *

**The Very Next Day**

"Bronk, do you any new girls?", He asked curiously.  
"No. Why?"  
"But Astral said that you were the one in the garbage can looking for the letter I made."  
"Oh, that. Listen, she told me to not tell you about it until she wants to tell you by herself. She also isn't a new girl." Bronk explained.  
"Oh. So your saying the girl who likes me will show herself when she's ready."  
"Yyyyyyyyyup." then Yuma sighed.  
"Alright, I'll be patient to see it is."

"Hey guys!" Tori can trying as hard as possible to not let her feelings out. "What up?"  
"Oh we're just talking about a girl that likes Yuma but won't show herself until she was ready." Bronk said with a weird little ascent to show that they're talking about her.  
"Oh. Hope you find her soon!" knowing it was her that wanted him.  
"Ya, and I hope she show herself soon"

School passed by Yuma like he was walking light speed and when he got home, he check his mailbox.

"Yes, woo!" as he waved another letter from Tori in the air

"_I still would very much want to know who this mysterious girl is._"  
"Me too Astral but she'll show up eventually.". He then did the same and read it out loud for Astral, "Dear Yuma, I'll tell you who I'm am when it's a good time. All and all, what I'm saying is I want it to be the perfect time for me to tell you so it'll be very surprising and well, romantic. Sincerely, Anonymous." He then started to blush at the word "_romantic_".

"_Yuma, what does this word "romantic" mean._"  
"It's none of your business Astral."  
"_What does "none of your business mean._" he asked at the same time wanting to annoy Yuma.  
"Astral!"  
"_I mean it, I don't know what "none of your business" mean Yuma._"  
"It means you don't need to care so just go in your key or explore the world or something."  
"_Fine! I won't help you!_" and disappeared into the key.

'So who could this be?' he wondered. So he thought about it for a really long time until...

"Yuma! Time for dinner!" Kari yelled.

"Coming!" as he yelled back. As he ran down the stairs, he thought 'Oh well, I'll just have to wait.'.

* * *

Tom: Another chapter through. Yes!

Tori: So what? They know we're going to kiss, right?

Tom: Ya but I'm putting something special for the end.

Yuma: Seriously?

Tom: Whatever! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. 3: Finally!

Tom: Welcome back again!

(Sounds come from closet (again!))

Tom: Why is it when I leave this room and come back, you guys are in my closet!

Yuma: Why? Can't you just let us?

Tom: _**Fine!**_Go back to making out!

(Slam door)**BANG!**

Utopia: Tom does not own me, Yuma, Tori or any other Zexal character or card or Zexal

* * *

Finally!

One week after my last chapter, Yuma gets partnered up with Tori for a project. Tori was the one that asked just so she would be with Yuma on the weekend and Yuma just wanted to be with Tori. The project they had to do was on computers and why they help the world.

'Why did Tori just ask me to be her partner. Probably a coincidence for her to be a girl happening at the time when I got the letter.'. But he wouldn't know as I said, he's "_ dumb_". "So I come to your home on Tomorrow?"

"Sure!", but she was already ready because there was a huge thunder storm coming the next day so he might have to stay for the night and that was her chance.

* * *

**Tomorrow...**

'OMG, this rainstorm is pretty big.'_** Splash Step Boom!**_** Crackle!** 'Make that a thunder storm.' Then he started to think about the letter. 'Who could have been the girl? Maybe she moved away because I have not heard from her for over a week. Maybe shes still waiting for the time' Just the, Astral came out.

"_What are you thinking about Yuma?_"  
"That letter, she hasn't left me a letter for over one whole week."  
"_Do you think it might be Tori?_"  
His face then turned red but was hard to see due to the grey clouds and rain, "Why do you think that Astral?" said in a weird voice not in his regular "_whatever_" tune with a giggle.

"_Because she is very nice to you and always is very worried about you when your in danger_."  
"You don't say..."trailing

* * *

**Later...**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh, ha Yuma. Come on in." But still wanting to say, "I'm Anonymous". "OMG your soaking wet, I'll go get a towel for you.". When she got there, she thought, 'If this didn't work out, I'll still have a towel he used.', then sighed. "Here you go", blushing.

"Thanks Tori." 'Wow this smells so good and feel so soft and... smooth' making him blush at thinking that's how Tori's skin was.  
'As I expected, he's blushing! Yes!' "So, we should go to work"  
"OK."

* * *

**Even Later...**

"Ha, Tori, are you anonymous"  
"What?", but knowing what he meant.  
"Never mind, it probably isn't you.", but little did he know it was her.  
'I could tell him but not right now, I just hope this storm causes a blackout.'

Her wish can true when a lightning bolt hit an electric line about 0.5 km away. 'Yes!'

"Yuma, looks like your staying for the night." Mrs. Meadows said. "But first call your sister or grandma.", and so he did and they said yes.

"So... , uh where do I sleep?" he asked with a peculiar voice. To him, it didn't matter where he slept because it was Tori's house.  
They both blushed "Where do you want to?" blushing redder  
"It's your house. You should decide where I sleep."  
"My bed, cause your the guest", blushing like mad but for **some** reason, he didn't notice.  
"Th-tha-anks", having some trouble saying thanks.

* * *

**Midnight...**

Tori started to climb the stairs and trying not to wake up her mom or Yuma (yet). She sneakingly went into her room not knowing Astral was standing guard.

"_Yuma, Yuma, I think Tori has something to say to you._"

As quick as a flash, he got up, making Tori wonder what just happened

"Astral don't just wake me up like that!", but watched his finger point to Tori, "Oh, ha Tori, what's up."  
"Yuma, remember today when you said are you anonymous."  
"So...", then she nodded. "But why would you do this?" he questioned.  
"Well...", while blushing and twisting her foot on the ground, " I wanted to tell you I like you and getting you to say if you liked me back without you knowing it's me because I was afraid of the answer to my face so I got you to write it down on paper instead."

"What?"  
"Look, the point is that I like you too", blush from Yuma, "but I was afraid of the answer when you knowing it's me, so I was "anonymous" "  
"I get it."  
"Yuma, will you be my boyfriend!"  
"Yes, yes I will!", so they leaned in for a kiss but she was not expecting for Yuma to pull her on the bed.

And so they made out for about half an hour both having pleasure from their first kiss. Both of their tongues moving around feeling each others mouths.

"I love you"

"I love you too", and then Tori cuddled up with Yuma to sleep.

**_The End_**

* * *

Tom: Ya, it's done finally.

(sounds come from closet (again!))

Tom: Go to your world now!

Yuma: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Tom: You can go make out in your closet but I don't care! Now go back

(portal open and sucks them in)

Yuma: But waaaaiii...

Tom: Finally out of my closet! Tom, out.


End file.
